The above-noted hole inspection system for the pierced container is utilized, for example, for inspecting whether or not an instillation hole formed in an eyedropper made of resin has an appropriate size. More particularly, the eyedropper, in use, is pressed by the thumb and fingers from outside to discharge a medical fluid contained within the container from the instillation hole. At this time, if the size of the instillation hole is too large, there is a chance that the medical fluid may be discharged more than the volume which is required. On the contrary, if the size of the instillation hole is too small, a great force is required to discharge the medical fluid, which would take time for discharging the fluid. Thus, it is required that the instillation hole should be formed to have an appropriate size in order to avoid such disadvantages.
Techniques that have been made public as related art of the hole inspection system according to the present invention will be described next, though they are not intended for inspecting the size of an instillation hole of a container. They are a technique of inspecting leakage by pressing a capped container as sealed by a sealing member at peripheries of an opening to detect an air pressure leaking from the opening (see Patent Document 1), and a technique of inspecting, in a process of manufacturing a nipple of a feeding bottle, whether or not a sucking hole of the nipple is appropriately formed, based on an air flow amount, which is carried out by supplying compressed air to an interior of the nipple after the sucking hole of the nipple is opened and then measuring the amount of air discharged from the sucking hole (see Patent Document 2).
Patent Document 1: Patent Publication No. 7-72033
Patent Document 2: Patent Publication No. 9-122208